Maybe...
by Ascot no miko
Summary: A songfic about a few people who have been touched by the Animorphs, in some way. The song is 'Hands', by Jewel.


  
  


_If I could tell the world just one thing,  
It would be that we're all okay.  
And not to worry cause worry is wasteful,  
and useless in times like these._  
  


Polo sat on the ground by a certain tree in the rain forest that he loved, thinking. Was it really true? Those _diabos_ from before... but who were those kids? The _espirito macacos_...  
  
They had saved the rain forest. Those kids.  
  
But... why wasn't he sure?  
  
Was it just a dream?  
  
  


_I won't be made useless.  
I won't be idle with despair.  
I will gather myself around my faith,  
For light does the darkness most fear.  
_  


  
His friends had been with him. Polo knew that. But if it was true, then why didn't they remember anything? His closest friends couldn't remember a thing about the children who had been in the forest...  
  
Jake.  
  
That was one of the children's names. That boy had introduced himself after he understood what Polo was saying. Polo hadn't known the names of the other children, but he remembered that one boy was acting as a translator for the others.  
  
But still... why was he the only one who remembered these children?  
  
Was it really just a dream?  
  
  


_My hands, are small I know,  
but they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own...  
And I am never broken._  
  


  
Karen ran steadily, feeling the soft earth under her feet. The ground was soothing, and Karen smiled as she continued to run. Running... how could anyone not like it? It made her feel like she was flying....  
  
...free.  
  
Karen remembered Cassie. She remembered Aftran. Whatever happened to them?' Karen thought as she ran, ignoring all that she passed. What happened to Cassie? I haven't seen her since that day at the mall...'  
  
  


_Poverty stole your golden shoes.  
It didn't steal your laughter.  
And heartache came to visit me.  
But I knew it wasn't ever after._  
  


  
I miss Aftran.'  
  
Karen couldn't shake that thought. Aftran... why did she miss Aftran? It wasn't as if that Yeerk was kind to her, or was a good friend... but she did. She missed Aftran, and was worried about her.  
  
Maybe I'm just sentimental...'  
  
But I really do miss her.'  
  


  
_We'll fight, not out of spite.  
For someone must stand up for what's right.  
Cause where there's a man who has no voice,  
There ours shall go singing._  
  


  
Who was she?' Jeremy wondered, and watched the tall, blond-haired girl walk away. Why is she here? I've never seen her before...'  
  
Maybe Grandpa knew her.'  
  
Jeremy sat down, numb. His grandfather was dead... killed, it seemed. Of course, it was from a heart attack, but it also had to do with a group of animals that were attacking the place where his grandpa had been.  
  
Jeremy tried not to, but he couldn't help but sob. Grandpa...'  
  
  


_My hands, are small I know,  
but they're not yours, they are my own.  
But they're not yours, they are my own...  
And I am never broken._  
  


  
Those animals weren't at fault. Jeremy knew that. The animals hadn't attacked his grandpa, but they had scared him...  
  
....scared him to death.  
  
Tears streamed down Jeremy's face as he thought that dark, cold thought. I hope that, where ever Grandpa is, he's happy.'  
  
Because I sure am not.'  
  
  


_In the end.... only kindness matters.  
In the end.... only kindness matters.  
I will get down on my knees...  
...and I will pray.  
I will get down on my knees...  
...and I will pray.  
I will get down on my knees...  
...and...  
I will pray...._  
  


  
Daniel sat down at his computer, looking blankly at the screen. It was a bit odd, for a nine-year-old boy to spend so much time on the computer, but he had never really fit in anyway...  
  
It's not like Dad cares... he's a... a Yeerk.'  
  
Daniel wasn't his name online. Once he turned on the computer... once he began to surf the internet.... he was Gump8293. Usually, he went to chat rooms.  
  
Especially a certain chatroom. A chatroom about the Yeerks.  
  
But he wasn't going to go there anymore. He had been warned.  
  
And I'm not going to take any chances.'  
  
  


_My hands, are small I know,  
but they're not yours, they are my own.  
But they're not yours, they are my own...  
And I am never broken._  
  


  
Daniel remembered that day. At school... it was funny, really. A wolf, coming to talk to him. Telling him to stay away from that chatroom.  
  
To fear his dad.  
  
I'm so scared sometimes.' Daniel thought, shivering slightly. His father wasn't home, thankfully. Whenever he was, Daniel tried to be quiet and stay out of the house.  
  
But I know...'  
  
That person in there... he isn't my dad.'  
  
  


_My hands, are small I know,  
but they're not yours, they are my own.  
But they're not yours, they are my own...  
And I am never broken.  
  
We are never broken.  
_  


  
Polo looked up at the sky, the stars twinkling.  
  
Maybe...'  
  
  


_We are...  
God's eyes.  
God's hands.   
God's mind._  
  
  


Karen slowly stopped running, looking at the forest she was running by.  
  
Maybe someday...'  
  
  


_We are...  
God's eyes.  
God's hands.  
God's heart._  
  


  
Jeremy stopped his crying slowly, looking at the flowers... funeral flowers.  
  
Maybe someday I'll know...'  
  
  


_We are...  
God's eyes.  
God's hands.  
God's eyes._  
  


  
Daniel quietly shut off the computer, deciding that he didn't want to go on.  
  
Maybe someday I'll know why this is happening.'  
  
  


_We are...  
God's hands.  
  
We are God's hands.  
  
_  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the fic. I made up a few of the names (Jeremy, Daniel), but I hope that you liked it. Basically, this was a songfic about a few of the people who's lives have been, in some way, touched by the Animorphs. Here's how:  
  
Polo: He was the leader of the group of natives in #11, The Forgotten'. I know that the adventure actually turned out to be somewhat of a dream for Jake, but maybe it was a dream for Polo, too. (Just work with me here. ^^;)  
  
Karen: Karen was the host of Aftran (the Yeerk who decided to live a life not in a host to prove her friendship to Cassie), in book #19, The Departure'.  
  
Jeremy: I have Jeremy' being the little boy who's Grandfather was killed when the Animorphs stormed the television station in #37, The Weakness'.   
  
Daniel: I have made Daniel' as the boy who is worried about his father being a controller, otherwise known as Gump 8293', in book #16, The Warning'.  
  
  
Animorphs is copyrighted to K.A.Applegate and Scholastic.  
  
The song Hands' is copyrighted by Jewel.  
  



End file.
